Hearts stop & We eye lock
by Musiclove95x
Summary: One-Shot for Cassi Marie-Please Review! Anyone else is welcome to read


~One-Shot for **_Cassi Marie_**, please review and tell me what you think~

**_~I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE NAME KARAOKE DOKIE FROM VICTORIOUS, THE OC BELONGS TO IT'S RESPECTFUL OWNER/ ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT~ _**

Cassidy Marie sat on her bed with her best friends Christina . It was Saturday night , neither of them had any plans so the duo thought it would fun to go out tonight. They were going back and fourth on where they wanted to go out and eat or go out dancing and singing

" Come I heard this place is very fun , it just open up and a bunch of people will be there " Christina explain encouraging her best friend to go

Cassidy sighed " no it's gonna be too crowded I don't want to go to a place where i'm gonna be suffocated by people I don't know"

" But there's going to be karaoke , you love karaoke plus their going to be a lot of famous people there " Christina pointed

" You know just because we live in LA doesn't mean were gonna meet a bunch of famous people" Cassidy said while getting up and heading towards her closet

"will you quite being such a downer , besides do you have a better idea" she questioned

Cassidy was silent for a min looking at her closet , thinking that her best friend was right she didn't really have a better idea " fine have it your way we will go to karaoke dokie and eat there"

"Yes finally you come to your senses and it won't be as bad as you think, plus Aliyah gonna be there too, so it's gonna be a GNO" Christina sang while leaving Cassidy with a confused look

"GNO , Girls Night Out ,you never heard that song from Miley Cyrus" Christina questioned

Cassidy just shook her head no " I would rather listen to Jojo or Big Time Rush" she told her truthfully

Christina just rolled her eyes " whatever let's just go before Aliyah thinks we ditch her"

((Jump a Half Hour))

Cassidy and Christine walk into Karaoke Dokie and just like Cassidy said it was crowded , it took them about 10 min to find Aliyah sitting at a table that was in front of the stage talking to some guy

" hey Aliyah , who this ?" Christina asked while taking a seat right next to the guy

Aliyah smiled " oh this is Dustin Belt he plays guitar in the band big time rush "

Cassidy and Christina's face brighten up with excitement " You know Big Time Rush!" They said at the exact same time

Dustin laughed at the two girls and shook his head " yep their actually gonna perform in a couple min , so you guys are gonna get a free concert "

"wow that's awesome , they just randomly decided to perform " Cassidy ask with a big smile on her face

" Well actually they were suppose to have the night off and we heard this place just open , so we decided to come and check it out but the guy who owns this place has a daughter and she is a HUGE fan so she was begging for the guys to perform , they didn't wanna disappoint a fan do they decided to put on a little show for everyone " Dustin explained

Cassidy smiled once again and look up at the stage " wow that so generous "

" they really are nice guys " Aliyah added

" Yep they are .. Anyway I gotta go backstage and check on the guys , but it was nice talking to you guys " Dustin got up from his seat and started to walk back stage

Once he was gone , 4 adorable- hot guys came out on stage with the song Love Me Love Me playing

Logan Was the first one who started to Sing

_ "Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me I know you're ready to go I'm I'm ready to go"_

Then Kendall took the next line

_ "Jaw drop, heart stop, the eye lock I must be dreaming, don't hit the alarm clock Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight_

_Ay ay ay_

_One dance, two dance is not enough You got that glow in the dark so I'm not giving up I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic Why you try to hide it, hide it?"_

Then Logan took the chorus

_ "Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me I know you're ready to go Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me Don't leave me out on the floor_

_I'm saying woah Don't tell me no_

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me I'm I'm I'm ready to go_

_I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me Love me love me, lo-love me I'm I'm ready to go"_

Just when Carlos was about to sing , he suddenly eye lock a pretty curly brunette with light brown eyes sitting in the front row with her two best friend, he totally lost focus and missed his cue to sing , untill Logan hit him on the arm bringing him back to earth, the latino just laughed it off and began to sing his line

_"Cant stop, won't stop, we party rock You got those red velvet lips sweet like Betty Crocker So call a doctor"_

Logan took over once again

_ "Cause someone needs to take your temperature, you're getting hotter"_

James began to sing after Carlos

_ "Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic Why you try to hide it, hide it?"_

_When I rock, you roll You're losing control And if you got that feeling, throw your hands up in the air"_

Cassidy and Carlos keep making eye contact through the whole show untill Logan sang the Last Chorus

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me I'm I'm I'm ready to go_

_I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me, love me, lo-love me lo-love me Love me, love me, lo-love me I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me Love me love me, lo-love me I'm ready to go_

_I'm ready to go"_

The whole place was in complete frenzy after the band ended the last song , Cassidy was in complete shock after Carlos little mishap during the song, and took the oppurtunity to pull Christina aside and to find out what happen

"Do think that meant something?" Cassidy asked holding her shoulder

"Of course it meant something it means Carlos Pena LIKES you and you totally have to go find him and try to talk to him" Christina said trying to get her to calm down

"Um excuse me-" said a mysterious voice who sounded so familiar

Cassidy turn around slowly and saw Carlos himself standing right in front of her wearing black skinny jeans, a plaid blue shirt, converse and a smile that indescribable for words

"I'll leave you two alone" Christina said while giving Cassidy a pat on the back and 'Good Luck' nod before walking off and rejoining Aliyah

"Hey i'm Carlos " the latino said sticking his hand out for her too shake

Cassidy was silent but still shook his hand "Hey i'm Casssidy" she finally said

"Look i'm just gonna spit it out, i think you are beautiful and i'm not just saying that " Carlos quickly said

The curly brunette stood there in shock , she couldnt believe that one of members of Big Time Rush had just told her _she_ was beautiful

Carlos continue looking at the floor "and i was wondering if you wanna go out with me sometime?" he asked her while looking up at her with a smile

Cassidy gave him a small smile back, she wanted to go out with Carlos (who wouldnt want to go out with Carlos) but she had just got out of a terrible 2 year relationship with someone who she thought loved her but turns out she was wrong , because she had found out he was cheating on her behind her back and since then its been hard to trust a guy

"Carlos i would love too , but i'm not really for a relationship right now" Cassidy told him truthfully

The smile on Carlos face suddenly faded "Oh i understand"

"But can we try being friends first and maybe someday it could turn into something more" Cassidy took his hand and slightly smile

Carlos smiles back at her "Absolutley...so do you wanna grab a table and talk"

"I'd like that" Cassidy told him walking to table that was far away from the big crowd , they stay the whole night talking and laughing untill they were kick out of the building.

~Well that was a crappy ending , but i hope you like it, A/N sorry it took soooo long for me to upload and sorry if there's any mistakes :)~

A/N no more reviews for the _Your Story_ please guys, because i have a lot of stories to do already. thanks

Later


End file.
